neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc
The outspoken and passionate Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge of how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. Blanc Blanc is the human form of White Heart. She enjoys reading and writing books, although not very good at it. She appears to have a strong hatred for Neptune which in reality is just her way of masking the fact that she is really envious of her. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue, almost black eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. White Heart White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Appearance White Heart is the shortest of all the other Hearts. She has short light blue hair spiked out at the sides, extremely long bangs reaching down to her waist, and red eyes with white pupils. She wears a mainly white body suit with a few black parts that comes up to her neck and sleeves separated from the rest of the suit. She wears white thigh-high boots with heels with wings at the side. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: ''Blanc (White Heart)/History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' In the original [[Hyperdimension Neptunia|''Hyperdimension Neptunia]], she and the other three CPUs are in the middle of battle taking place in Celestia to determine who will be Gamindustri's One True Goddess. White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart temporarily join forces and defeat Purple Heart together, throwing her down to the world below. After defeating Purple Heart, Blanc returns to Lowee where she ends up meeting Neptune again but this time she is without her memory. When Neptune comes asking for information regarding the Key Fragments she rudely kicks her and her companions out. Now knowing that Neptune is in Lowee, she takes it upon herself to go about defeating Neptune while she is still present. Blanc faces the party several times in her goddess form, White Heart, and is defeated each time. Each defeat frustrates her more than the last and she refuses to give up until Neptune finds her walking around in her human form after one of their battles and takes her back to Lowee with her. When Blanc finds out that Neptune no longer remembers anything about her past as a goddess, she ceases her attacks on her once and for all and eventually ends up telling them where they may find a Key Fragment. After Neptune's memory is restored, the two of them fight one on one to determine whether or not Blanc will join the party. While she is entirely stubborn at first, Blanc ends up coming along with Neptune to help defeat Arfoire. Once Blanc and the other three CPUs successfully defeat Arfoire, they use their powers to get rid of the remaining monsters in Gamindustri and then give up their powers as CPUs to live normal human lives. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' In the prologue of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, White Heart and the rest of the CPUs are in the Gamindustri Graveyard in a heated battle against CFW Magic. They are defeated easily by her and held captive for over three years. When the CPU Candidates arrive and rescue her and the others, Blanc joins the party in the hopes of claiming revenge against her and the rest of ASIC. Blanc assists in the destruction of the Criminal of the Free World (CFW) as well as the defeat of Arfoire. At the end of the game, she resumes her daily life in Lowee alongside Mina and her sisters, still being agitated and angered by them as always. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' features two Blancs. There is a Blanc of the Hyperdimension and a Blanc of the Ultradimension . The game focuses more on the Blanc of the Ultradimension who was intially the only CPU before Plutia's accidental consumption of a CPU Memory and Noire's founding of Lastation after becoming a CPU finally. She is initially somewhat antagonistic towards the nations of Planeptune and Lastation due to her decrease in shares from their creation. This conflict is later resolved when Neptune, Plutia, and Noire assist her in retrieving Lowee back from the Seven Sages. While Blanc becomes friendly to Plutia, her negative attitude towards Noire remains unchanged. Blanc becomes a permanent party member early in the game and helps Neptune return home as well as help save both Gamindustri's from Rei Ryghts almost successful destruction of both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. At the end of the game, Blanc and her Hyperdimension counterpart relax in the Basilicom of the Ultradimension's Lowee while watching Rom and Ram play with Copypaste. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II' Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION' Spin-offs 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection' 'Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia U' Other Media 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation' Drama CDs 'If A Goddess was Your Wife' On the If A Goddess Was Your Wife ''drama CD, Blanc has been neglecting her husband in favor of reading books. When she finally takes a break from the book she is reading, she inquires as to what he needs for her. Her husband commons on the lack of skin-ship in their relationship which surprises Blanc to an extent due to being perfectly happy just reading with him all the time and not doing anything else. Understanding with the problem, Blanc begins to think of a way to solve the issue. She recalls one of the romance novels she read in the past having a similar situation and decides to allow him to rest his head her lap so that he can have his skin-ship while the two of them both carry on with their books. She becomes flustered by this due to having allowed a guy to rest on her lap before, however she also believes it isn't too bad. As she resumes her book, Blanc notices how her husband is just staring at her face instead of at his book and says that he's making her curious and unable to read her book properly. When her husband says looking at her face is more interesting than the book, she become flustered for a second time and tells him that her face isn't for show and that he should just go to sleep if he's bored of reading. Blanc tries to read her book again but is distracted by the way he is moving his head in her lap. She then gets upset and tells him not to get carried away just because she's letting him rest on her lap before knocking him unconscious. She believes that maybe she got a bit too carried away, but then decides that he deserved what he got. Blanc allows him to rest on her lap unconscious while she continues to finally read her book in peace. 'The Goddesses will Sleep with You' Musical Themes In ''Hyperdimension Neptunia, White Heart has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays during her boss battles during the main story of the game. Unlike the other CPU boss battle themes, Blanc's theme does not appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia OST. White Heart's theme has a very festive, carnival sound to it. This is most likely to fit the look of her landmass and the fact that Nintendo is known for its party games. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Blanc has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko. Like most of the other character themes, Blanc's theme does appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST as the twentieth track. Her theme plays during her boss battle fight. Blanc also has two character songs on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.1 album, one called Dear... every day which is preformed by her human form and the other being MY RULE which is preformed by her goddess form. These songs also make an appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection as remixed versions which were later released on the Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Complete Bundle Processor Vol.4 album which also features Blanc singing the idol dance versions of With Confidence, HP ∞ LOVE Power and Fly High!. Additionally in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection, Blanc also preforms two other songs called Mira Infinity and Dreaming At Full Power. Both songs were released on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Share Complete Discs set and have a solo version and group version with the other CPUs. Other Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Blanc makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both Blanc and her sisters from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features all three of them. Mugen Souls & Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Soul Z as part of the Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Blanc. This DLC pack includes, Blanc's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Content & Stats Etymology Blanc is french for the color white. This can directly relate to her clothes mostly consisting of the color white and her divine name being 'White' Heart. It should also be noted that while Nintendo consoles tend to vary in color, Blanc's name was originally given to her with the Wii in mind. Trivia *In a popularity poll, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *In the first Neptunia, in one of Blanc's cutscenes she is holding a book that references the Mario Bros series. *Her cap the "Green Dot" is a reference to the 1-Up Mushroom in the Mario Series. *During one of her blog entries in the first game, Blanc hints to enjoying Tangerines. *Originally instead of her big cap, Blanc was to wear a big hair bow. She can still get this bow as an accessory in the first game. *Despite being the most foul mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people the most. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and even asks her for an autograph. This may be due to the Falcom games being on Nintendo consoles. *Blanc/White Heart is said to be the oldest of the CPU during Victory. This is a reference to Nintendo being the oldest of all gaming companies, with the company being first established in 1889 and their first home console being released in 1985. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Lowee Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Lowee residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters Category:Characters